The Digi Revolution
by SoccerfreakTai
Summary: It's a sweet little Takari/Jyora/Kouyako. NOTE: THERE IS NO YAOI OR TAITO!!!!!!!!!


Hello again, I have a brand new Story!!!! *sniffle* its my second story ever, how happy!!!!! I'm not givin out any info, your gonna have to find all if it out on your own!!!!!I'm not even going to post a summary!!!!BWAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Jyou,Taichi,Yamato,Sora,Koushirou:15 Takeru,Hikari,Iori,Miyako:14 Daisuke:14 and a half ( --;; )  
  
Disclaimer: Why is this here, they know that we dont own Digimon!!!! BUT I DO OWN A TWIZZLER!!! BWAH!!!!!  
  
Prolouge  
  
Charlie Explains  
  
Charlie's POV*~  
  
The tale of The Digi Revolution was passed down from my dad to myself. The story was always my favorite, because of the battles. And in this case, "battle" doesn't mean " A war having to be fought between someone else and yourself," it means " A battle between friendship, Courage, and alot of nasty remarks. My dad told me exactly how it went, and this is it...the tale of the infamous Digi Revolution...  
  
Chapter one:  
  
The Digi Revolution: Day 1  
  
Taichi's POV*~ I watched the other side quietly, waiting to spring an attack, when my partner, Jyou, walked up to me nervously.  
  
" What is it NOW? Can't you see I'm trying to SPY!!!??"  
  
" But, Taichi!!! We have learned their plan, the surprise attack is to be launched to our Headquarters-AHHH!!!!!"  
  
Jyou couldn't finish, because the "surprise attack" was unleashed at that very moment.  
  
" STOP.THIS.NONSENSE.NOWWW!!!!"  
  
I said as the small Headquarters we were in-My very old club house in the digital world- stopped shaking. Amazingly, the small club house was very high-tech, being that Jyou re-built the inside when we were 12.  
  
Now, I must tell you, Yamato's Headquarters-Tentomon's newly remodeled tree- was VERY wealthy in equiptment, weapons, and first aid. They,unfortuneatly,had the advantage.  
  
'Gah.....I must take this minute to myself to think of how this happened.....'  
  
I thought. I sat in the large chair in the lounge room ( A/N: Jyou also built an extra room) and thought about the details. Every exact full detail of the fight entered my head, as I drifted off...  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Taichi and Yamato walked downtown, towards where they were to meet the rest of the Digidestined.  
  
" Hey, why DID you want us to come here, Tai?"  
  
" Because.....It's info that uhh you guys need to know...."  
  
" Well, it had better be important, because I came here instead of band practice, and I need the practice."  
  
' Thats it. They're going to hate me for this..'  
  
Taichi thought nervously as they approached the school building.  
  
Inside the computer room, the whole gang was there, waiting to go into the Digital World and have their small meeting. Koushirou was over by a computer in the corner of the room, with Miyako peeking over his shoulder to look at what he was doing. Takeru and Hikari were flirting, as always, by where the window was. Sora and Jyou were flirting, which was a change, becasue Sora NEVER really liked geeks. And I wouldnt say that Jyou was the kind of guy that would flirt.  
  
" Come on, guys, lets get going.."  
  
Taichi said, unenthusiasticly as he said 'Digiport Open" and they were all sucked into the computer.  
  
As everyone took a seat in Taichi's old Club House, Taichi began to speak, but not as if he were himself, always confident and full of courage. He was timid and afraid this time.  
  
" Ok, guys, thanks for coming , because I really needed to tell you guys this for a long time..." Taichi began, unsure of himself.  
  
" Guys, I have this idea, that if we kick Daisuke out of the group, we'll have a better crew."  
  
Taichi finally got the words out. He was scared that they wouldn't approve, but he knew he was right. Daisuke had turned evil almost. He drank everyday until he was high, and he always cheated on his girlfriends. Hikari was one of his victims, and that is why Taichi was mad.  
  
" All in favor, say I."  
  
Jyou, Hikari, Miyako, and Sora raised their hands.  
  
" All not in favor, say I."  
  
Takeru, Koushirou, Iori, Ken, and Yamato raised their hands.  
  
Yamato then walked up to Taichi, very outraged.  
  
" TAICHI, HOW CAN YOU THINK THIS?!??!?! DAISUKE HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING, AND YOU CANT JUST KICK HIM OUT, WE'RE PART OF A TEAM!!!! AND IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THAT, MAKE YOUR OWN TEAM!!!"  
  
" YAMATO, HE HURT MY SISTER, AND I CANT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!!! HE DRINKS, SMOKES, AND CHEATS ON INNOCENT PEOPLE!!! HES GONE TOO FAR, AND IF HE KEEPS IT UP HE CAN RUIN US ALL!!!! ITS THE BEST FOR HIM TO LEAVE!!!"  
  
Taichi and Yamato then got into a small fist fight, but Sora and Koushirou pulled them away.  
  
" Hey, if you guys are going to act like this, we'll make our own teams, like Yamato said!!!!" Ken said as the people who didn't want Daisuke to leave the group walked out.  
  
" So much for teamwork....Come on guys! Those people won't give up without a fight, especially if Yamato is their leader!" Taichi said as they went to work on protecting their "base". *~End Flashback~*  
  
The end! Well, t least for chapter 1! My arms hurt from writing, so Chapie 2 will be up in about a day or so!!!! The Review button isnt there for its health, but for YOU to click it!!!! 


End file.
